sonadow
by shadowfoxyboy
Summary: this story will revolve around an abused sonic after he failed during the war, his only comfort is a mysterious gun agent
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 –

I sat in my dimly lit room resting uneasily against the bed. I stayed in the foetal position waiting until my older brother Tails comes home. We used to be so close but he changed; changed into a monster. I was scared, but I knew I needed to be strong. I was all alone with nothing to comfort me but the cold draft that came and went from the hole in the wall where I had been beaten by him night after night.

All I could think about was who I was, who I used to be. My name is Sonic the hedgehog, I recently turned 17 years of age. My parents were executed by Dr Ivo Robotnik during the war, Tails blamed me every moment for their deaths. He spent all his time in that workshop of his if not there then the bar, his home away from home. He returned every night drunk and hurled abusive words at me; telling me how I'm worthless, a waste of skin and that's just the good nights, sometimes he would touch me inappropriately. Tell me to shut up when I tried to protest but he says I deserved it because of what I did.

I had no one to turn to, no friends at school no loving family members left. Nothing but rumours constantly roaming around of why I was covered in cuts and bruises. Even my grades had fallen never to return to that of the normal students, no one liked me. I just stayed quiet and hoped no one would hurt me that day letting everything run by me like a rock in a stream. The students blamed me for the war how the former hero had fallen, a mere coward how I had let everyone down and it was my fault for any deaths that were caused. The only person who had ever shown pity for my situation was a G.U.N agent as I would get occasional letter of support from them, though I have no idea who they are apart from them also being a hedgehog.

Tails seen these letters once and it didnt end well for me, now the only support I ever got is no more.

I had begun having blackouts throughout the last few weeks ranging from 10 minutes to 2 hours, I have no idea why this was happening but when it occurred I would be standing doing whatever I was doing then like a blink of an eye I was there no more or doing something different entirely .it even happened within my classes, when I came to it was different like someone completely different wrote in my books the handwriting was so distorted. Whatever it is I cannot allow it to happen near Tails, I cant give him another reason to beat me.

Due to the abuse I get from home and school, I have developed anerixa and a difficulty with food, I cannot eat meat no more the thought of it makes me sick, students had tried forcing my once favourite food chilli dogs down my throat causing me to choke the anxiety from that day stays with me so I can no longer touch nore eat meat products. Every night I must avoid eating in front of tails as he forces me to eat the cheap microwave hotdogs he buys, I either throw them out or throw them up later, I know I shouldnt do this, I know its bad but I have no other choices I tried stealing food but tails always notices then kicks and beats me for touching anything without him telling me so. I had enough of sit twice and tried killing myself but both attempts failed. The first attempt I tried hanging myself but the rope snapped leaving my neck bruised for weeks which was difficult hiding and the second I tried jumping out a flats window and was caught ,tails kept me locked in the basement for months with no access to light I was so scared that I never tried it again .he let me out only when the social services got involved as I couldnt attend school I was forced by him to lie to them ,that everything was ok and I was happy living with tails .I wish I had the courage to tell them everything he had done that maybe someone would take me and love me again .

The front door slammed open with great force, Im home, you ungrateful little shit ". I shivered with fear but decided to head downstairs to get it over with as fast as possible. tails saw me and gave an unsightly look, I try calm my nerves and keep my face stone cold showing no emotions, nothing he can use against me. I don't want him knowing I'm afraid he'd only end up hurting me to see more of it. what the fuck are you looking at ?"he demanded tightly griping the a whisky bottle taking sips every few frozen unable to say anything .just blankly staring in response.

"Answer me!" he yelled, smashing the bottle near my location. I jumped at the sound of his voice and the sharp shattering noise. He stumbled towards me tightly grabbing my peach chest fur Answer me you worthless piece of trash"

he lightens his grip and gives a horrific smile. I may as well have some fun tonight" ."sit" he commanded .he moved his mussle close to my ear and whispered "you are mines sonic and you will do as I say or I might do more than just have fun."

I struggled from his grip causing only anger to emerge from Tails. He swiftly grabbed me by the neck and tightened his grip while removing his belt with his free hand.

My vision slowly went black and when I came around again I was limping towards the forest gushing of blood with shards of glass sticking out of wounds.

What had I done?


	2. 2 when the mighty fall

Ive been running blindly through the woods all night, and the storms getting worse. I cant go home to Tails knowing what I may have done. I cant bear to see the betrayal in his eyes, going red as they look down at the blood on my fur.

I collapse at the foot of a great oak tree which towers above, dwarfing the other evergreens. I gasp to catch my breath. Why me? Why did this all have to happen to me??

My name used to mean something to people, something they would say to give them hope. But that changed, and I lost everything. And now my name means nothing to people but a reminder of a coward that stood by as he watched the world go to shit.

I know how this happened. It was him who did this to me.

That was his plan all along, he knew he could never win in battle, so he went after everything I cared for.

Because of him I went through hell. The abuse, the torment from assholes at that school and worse. The loss of my one companion. Im all alone now.

Not even the creatures of the forest would bring me comfort in my hour of need. Im a parasite to them: a pollution.

All of what has happened was because of him and what he had done.

1944- (flashback)

There was rumours that Egg man was planning an all-out war for years. He wanted to implement robotism something he claimed would be good for the people but instead all it was, was needless sacrifice of life to feed his own greed and need for power.

I had heard stories of it from my childhood of Robotnik doing this to his citizens to the east of mobius in the state he controlled in his secret labs but those stories to frighten children were real.

He said he would wage war the likes we have never seen. A fight to mark the turn of the century. He swore this every time he had lost to me in battle - not like I ever took him seriously - nobody thought hed ever keep his word.

It was the first war of its kind; a war to end all wars.

It was known as The Great War.

It was a long and needless battle, pioneered by the ruthless and inspired Dr Robotnic leading his army of metal monsters; their only task to wipe out all life. It was his obsession to build an amusement park - thats all it was that drove him to do what he did. Forcing this roboticizition onto anyone he could and squashing the will of the saviours that were captured eventually making them into those metal monsters. Dehumanising the living inhabitants fighting against their enslavement. This land, the homeland Mobius, had been the first to fall under Eggmans reign.

28 July 1944. The fall of Mobius.

The lieutenant stood overlooking the battle field, a dry frown playing at his lips. He knew they were all that there was left the outer defences had been breached and no word of the survivors, this may be their final stand. And the troops knew this. But they also knew that he had a secret weapon. Sonic, the greatest hero to all Mobius and Dr Robotniks greatest nemesis was going to arrive and save them like he had done so many times in the past, he might be the only chance left of ending this war. All they had to do was hold his army back from the city until he arrived.

The lieutenant clenched his weapon as he saw the lingering clouds hanging overhead, growing darker with every passing second. The rain clouding their vision and the temperature dropping eerily taking the solders morale more than that metal army alone would. But it was all okay; this was for the greater good he thought. Sonic will show up there was still hope. The lieutenant yelled as he saw the army approach the city limits for the soldiers to get into position, if this city to is fall , it shall fall alongside us men now open fire!" , which they did, pinging their useless bullets off the robots metal chests, which jumped back and hitting the few men they had, killing some of the soldiers before the robots even made a move. The lieutenant checked his watch vigorously.

Come on, Sonic come on he snarled to himself, checking around all directions.

Ho ho ho" Robotnik chuckled, "cant you see that its all for nothing, Tails?

Lieutenant Tails whipped around and glared at Dr Robotnik, standing there overshadowing him, grinning down at the young army official behind his dark glasses. Sonic isnt coming,

Sonic's on his way like always, t..to..too save us ?! Tails shouted, his frown increasing in a stubbornly childish way. He hated this man with all his heart. This man who wanted to bring about the fall of everything alive, natural, and organic and replace it with machines, a vile person he had become. He wondered if this was a mind game, like the doctor always tried to do. He wanted nothing more than for Sonic to appear and make sure that these men didnt die for nothing.

He isnt coming tails he has abandoned you to die here, Dr Robotnik declared, stifling a giggle behind his moustache. If you value your life as well as your men You will come with me now Tails or my robots will charge and kill your men, Dr Robotnik threw him a pair of handcuffs.

Tails hesitated. But Dr Robotnik seemed to be right. There was no sign of Sonic, no word from him over the radio. The men were being killed by their own bullets. Tails snapped anger fuming from him, aiming his gun at Robotnik, "kill them all, IN THE NAME OF Queen Aleena, WE WILL NOT FALL!",. Dr Robotnik gave him the most cold-blooded smile ever "poor choice tails, and with that Robotnik teleported to his egg fleet far from the battle giving his final command

Charge,

An eruption of red flames and bullets flew overhead. Sonic! he bellowed before charging in with his men


	3. when all hope dies part 1

The red mist dawned over what was left of the ruined city of Mobius, the streets devoid of all the warmth they once expressed, a city of lights, so full of life. The buildings lay collapsed, lining the streets in crumpled masses like a row of unmarked graves. The air was stale with the pungent scent of death. Even the trees themselves seemed affected by this tragedy as they rotted away into dust, then dissipating into nothingness. Ahead a clock tower stands strong, its face defiled, broken. the centrepiece forever stuck at the same time. The horrors that have occurred would eternally be frozen for all to witness. The wounds of the previous battle would forever haunt the surrounding lands.

Storm clouds gathered, and as the rain started, one might have thought the heavens wept, sharing sorrow with the fallen soldiers.

The rain poured down heavily over the remains of its previous inhabitants, turning the streets into a river of blood. The blood glinting with a faint crimson glow as it flowed past its invaders lighting them a soft menacing red.

the metal contraptions stood awaiting orders from their master.

-On bored the egg fleet, Eggman stood grinning as he looked at the screen. His robots had terminated all resistance with 100 percent accuracy. His new design of robots worked wonders unlike his previous generation of chaos fuelled robots. He developed a new source of energy. A gem which tapped into a dark realm; a gem the great doctor named the Phantom Ruby. It was the key to his plans, how he would win and finally have his theme park.

Eggman typed the shutdown code to his robots and headed towards the city.

Dr Robotnik departed from his ship overhead and landed on the battlefield from the safety of his fleet, stepping proudly through the battlefield gloating at his bittersweet victory. This city would have made such a nice addition to the Eggman empire, he considers, the great doctor only stopping to view the lowly site that stood before him; a wounded fox clutching ever so desperately to life or whatever pitiful attempt at life he had left. Isnt that right Tails? He asked, and this struck Tails nerves as he spat towards Robotniks shoe.

"Ho,Ho,Ho" Eggman laughed manically, wiping his shoe on the captains body. Thats so kind of you tails to clean my shoe. Let me give you my thanks,

Eggman lifted his leg and thrusted it into the young captains stomach causing him to cough up more blood than already littered his front.

Such an inconvenience for you to keep clinging to life. Tails, youre just as stubborn as that pesky blue rat Sonic. Especially when it involves my plans. I give you my prompts at least for surviving against my warbots the way you have, this has given me valuable information on how to improve upon their deadly design and for that I am truly thankful, he knelt down, close to the foxs face. You know Tails, you really should have taken my offer when you had the opportunity, I gave you that offer out the generosity of my heart and that's what you did. Im very disappointed in you tails all these men you have killed by your actions, their blood is on your hands but what else can you expect from an incompetent captain with poor judgement that cares little for his own life. youre wrong I never killed anyone, this is all your fault!. no tails this is all on you, I wonder what your mother would think of such a disappointment her sons are ,that they could have prevented all of this if you simply complied to my orders like the good boy you were or if sonic didnt run like a coward he might have saved you from this pain,

but since I am such a generous person to those who help me ill return the favour for you surviving my new design of warbots clearly they are faulty if you survived. now that you have giving me such valuable data on the inconsistently of my robots ill allow you to live without the thought of the disappointment from dear mommy, no one wants that " Eggman grinned sadistically knowing what hell do to poor tails, executing his winch of a mother in front of him, he will accomplice two goals in one go.

shattering the hope of neighbouring countries knowing what will happen if they do not obey a domino effect will simply occur if one falls to my rule soon the rest will, but more importantly I can turn tails against sonic ho ho ho how that will finally teach that blue rat of the pain of failure that I have felt for years and thus that will out me one more step to conquering the world for my Eggman land.

"Just remember this tails... its all SONICS fault this all happened because he ran away from his duties, he could have saved you all but turned his back on you and the city when it needed help the most but instead ignoring its call to help. If he simply have come to stop me you wouldnt have been forced to make such a silly decision earlier killing your own men. he remorselessly mocked

Tails couldn't handle what he was hearing. I did what I needed to, to help stop Robotniks , to gain time for sonic to arrive to save us, but his own flesh and blood would abandon us all in our hour of need ,no ,youre wrong! sonic would never betray us like this, and until he arrives to save us I will not fall I will prevail and defeat you Egg Head he shouted holding his screams of pain he grip a shard of broken glass from the ground slicing into his hand as he did so ,he stood there ,blood leaking from the bullet holes that riddled the young foxes chest and the wounds on his hands , he knew Eggman was right but he had to make his last stand to protect his mother ,the queen he cant allow him to get to her , its Sonics fault he was like this, it was his fault his men are dead and its his fault he will die here with the only family that cares for him so I will do everything to protect them .

With the last of the strength tails stood straight and ready to fight one last time.

as the captain of Mobius, the last of the queens guard, I will protect the queen until my very last breath from any who threaten the safety of her majesty!


	4. When All Hope Dies(2)

During the War

Tails stood there gasping for breath. Knowing his impending demise, his last vow is to protect his Queen, disallowing himself to die in vain. You may have killed my men. You may have won this battle. As long as breath remains in my soul, I will protect what little remains.

Eggman smirks as he stands over the fallen warrior. "Oh Tails, as much as I've enjoyed myself, this must come to an end," his teeth shimmer in the darkness of war. "But you still have some use. So I'll keep you around. Robots - I want him left alive,"

The robots begin their furious beating, metal clubs crushing his limbs. Tails watches as his vision is clouded by blood, Eggman strolls towards the palace and towards his beloved Queen.

As he walks towards the palace, Eggman muses to himself in satisfaction. This city holds secrets only the Queen can know. Thankfully Tails is alive to be used as leverage. The love between a mother and son is so easy to exploit. Then I'll be one step closer to my plans.

A flooding of his senses plunges him immediately into a dazed confusion. First, the suffocating whiteness of fluorescent, overhead lighting that, as his head moves, illuminates a plethora of tangled wires connected to a monstrous grey machine. That brings him to the shrill, monotonous beeping that paralysed his eardrums. Tales blinks heavily and takes longer than he should to realise he's A) still alive and B) in a hospital.

Eggman strolls in with his chest snugly thrust forward, hangs behind his back. "How wonderful, you survived," there's that smirks again. "All thanks to my wonderful inventions, it was easy for me to propel you back to health and you'll be ready to go in a few hours,"

Tails stares at him blankly, barely remembering himself. Eggman knows and revels in how weak he has become, the rapid deterioration of everything the man once was. "And don't try to escape, the cleaning bots are too overworked to clean your brains from the floor," he brushes his fingers lights across the gun strapped to his wide waist before the door closed behind him.

Looking under his bandages, Tails is resentfully impressed to see his recent wounds impossibly healed to nothing more than faded scars. What did he do?! The concerned animal demands himself to answer.

He stands, surprisingly without pain, and begins to explore. Each tiny detail of the room is scrupulously categorised inside his head for further reference. How cramped it is, that it's contents are entirely medical with nothing added. That it holds some claustrophobic grip around his neck, strangling him to its boring furniture. The most visually prominent object in the room is the security camera hanging from the ceiling, which periodically blinks a red light at him, surreptitiously reminding him of its dominating presence.

He tries the door handle, slamming it down hand, but the lock is too strong to break with the faded strength of a sick animal. This bubbles to the surface a fury lying dormant in some obscure area of his brain. In a flustered attack, the enraged man grips his own (unconnected) IV pole, throwing and beating it against the thick steel door.

It makes no dent. In fact, it doesn't even scrape the metal.

With a hoarse yell he tosses the pole across the room. Crying tears of frustration, Tails collapses to the floor in his lethargy. On his knees he prays incoherently to every unseen force that may or may not be listening for his survival. No longer for his triumph, just for the basics of being alive.

Sitting in his chair, Eggman clasps his hands in thought. He muses over his own successes and the more infrequent failures, learning from his mistakes. So many years to build his empire, the man can only smile at his glaring flaw. That he didn't actually want to build this empire.

His only goal all this time has been to defeat - no, destroy - Sonic and I have the perfect way for it. The success and fame and world domination is simply a happy accident.

Eggman rises from his chair and approaches his monitor. Flicking to the channel documenting the live conference of world leaders, it takes fewer than six minutes to hack into their system. The conference abruptly stood as his image projects onto the large screen in the hall. Before anyone can interrupt, the US president stands, slamming his fist onto the desk. "Who are you?! What is the meaning of this intrusion?!"

"I am Dr Robotnik. I have a demand for you. Surrender your country to me now or face the consequences," his voice booms through the speakers. "You will become part of my empire and turned into my amusement park. I want you all to laugh,"

The world leaders scoff. "From what we've heard of you, you're a pathetic wizard who always loses to some Sonic the Hedgehog,"

Eggman smiles, but his face contorts it to grimance. "You seem to be missing someone at your table," he says like he's just noticing. "You know who it is and so do I,"

Eggman turn to his left, a robot butler waiting loyally by his side. "Fetch Tails and the Queen and bring them to the observations room," he turns to his audience, the stunned leaders watching his ugly face flicker over the monitor.

"You'll know what happens if you don't cooperate with me" the smile becoming less menacing, more plastic. "We'll be right back after the break,"

The screen goes black.

Pouring rain battering against Sonic's broken body, flattening his hair to droopy blue strands. The thunder crackles loudly overhead, but his senses remain too dull to notice. "Eggman's plan all along," he smiled bitterly. "Not to rule the world, but to defeat me. Killing my mother in front of everyone. Torturing Tails, turning him into that monster I could no longer recognise. Setting me as a coward,"

He throws his head to the heavens and laughs manically. "He's ruined nations, everything!"

'Eggman had started a media smear campaign against Sonic, targeting him as the ruthless coward who allowed the nation to crumble without lifting a finger to help. '

As Sonic shuffles along the seemingly deserted dirt trail, he's too exhausted to notice a pair of deep crimson eyes peering at him from within the shadows.


End file.
